Just Go
by Sunshine-hh
Summary: Cap.10 - Troy's POV: No siempre se puede dar una segunda oportunidad, pero estoy empezando a creer que yo necesito una con urgencia - Troypay Forever!
1. Chapter 1

**Just Go**

**Capítulo 1: El engaño**

No pensé que me iba a retrasar tanto, creo que tendré que dejar de llamar a Gabriella en la noche porque si sigo así voy a terminar con un porcentaje de atrasos demasiado alto. Pero bueno, si es por hablar con ella vale la pena, me encanta ser la última persona que escucha antes de dormir. Supongo que cuando estás enamorado no puedes evitar sentirte como en las nubes cada vez que piensas en esa persona especial que llena tu cabeza durante día y noche. Así es como me siento con Gabriella, no podría estar más completo que en este momento. Simplemente me siento muy afortunado de tenerla a mi lado.

Bueno supongo que no se me hizo tan tarde porque aún hay bastante gente en el pasillo, así que me iré de inmediato al salón de clases.

¡Troy! - veo a Zeke acercarse

Hola compañero – nos saludamos

Hola amigo –

¿Qué pasa? –

Solo quería saber si hoy tendremos práctica –

Por supuesto, a la misma hora de siempre –

De acuerdo, supongo que ibas a clase –

Que comes que adivinas –

Te acompaño entonces – caminamos juntos al salón de clase y espero ver a Gabriella pronto, ya hasta siento que la extraño.

Vemos que la puerta del salón esta cerrada y frunzo el ceño al igual que Zeke, generalmente esa puerta está siempre abierta. Mi amigo tan solo se encoge de hombros y abre la puerta y yo obviamente lo sigo, sin embargo la peor imagen que podría imaginarme en mi vida se materializó enfrente de mis ojos.

¿Chad? – noté como mi supuesto mejor amigo se separaba rápidamente de mi novia al verme entrar - ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! – Veo a Gabriella y tan solo abre y cierra la boca sin decir nada

Troy… ehhh… no nos malinterpretes… nosotros estábamos… - Chad se me acerca y solo puedo apartarme de él

¿Malinterpretarlos? ¿Cómo sería posible eso? Vi claramente que se estaban besando, ¡No soy un idiota! –

Troy no es lo que parece… -

¡No me vengas con esas cosas Chad! ¡Los vi, maldición! Hasta Zeke los vio, no me mientas tan descaradamente – juro que lo voy a matar, me voy a acercar a él para golpearlo como lo tiene merecido pero Zeke se me adelanta y me sujeta para no romperle la cara.

Troy, cálmate – Zeke insiste mientras yo solo quiero zafarme de él. Gabriella se acerca a mí y parece querer decir algo pero tan solo me mira mientras sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas

¿Desde cuándo hacen esto? – dejo de tratar de zafarme de Zeke

Nosotros no… eso no tiene importancia – Gabriella rompe en llanto e intercambia miradas con Chad. Aunque quisieran mentirme no les creería, es evidente que están evadiendo mi pregunta por la razón que yo ya sé.

¿Desde cuándo? – les repito la pregunta y los miro intercaladamente

Troy no tiene caso que te digamos eso, conversemos amigo… -

¡No me llames así! Tan solo responde la maldita pregunta – Zeke me suelta y Chad retrocede - ¿Desde cuándo? –

Desde hace un mes – por primera vez Gabriella habla y creo que no podría sentirme peor en este preciso instante, siento como si todo el océano hubiese caído sobre mí. Y yo que pensaba que tenía una relación perfecta, que estaba con el amor de mi vida, que jamás podría conocer a alguien tan perfecta como Gabriella. Lo único que puedo hacer es mirarlos con profundo asco, es todo lo que me inspiran mi mejor amigo y mi novia.

Troy por favor di algo – nuevamente Gabriella habla y la miro fijamente

¿Qué quieres que te diga? Gracias por engañarme con mi mejor amigo o talvez gracias por hacerme quedar como un grandísimo imbécil –

Lo siento… esto no debía ocurrir así – la miro y no puedo creer que me diga esto, esto es simplemente irreal para mí.

¿Y cómo debía ocurrir? ¿Se suponía que no me tenía que enterar? – Chad no dice nada y Gabriella mira el piso… no necesito que me expliquen nada más – Está todo claro, creo que al fin abrí los ojos… espero que sean muy pero muy felices – los miro por última vez y me volteó y Gabriella me detiene tomando mi brazo – ¡No! No quiero escucharte, se acabó y se acabó para siempre – rompe en llanto nuevamente y nunca las lágrimas de una mujer me habían hecho enojar de esta manera

Troy…. por favor no te vayas… tenemos que hablar – me dice entre sollozos y trata de abrazarse a mí

No Gabriella, si quieres hablar con alguien ve y habla con Chad, yo no te quiero ver – La dejo y comienzo a caminar, no he olvidado el hecho de que ahora se supone que debería esperar a la profesora para mi clase, pero es lo último que me importa en este momento. Solo quiero estar solo y pensar en que me he estado equivocando tanto. El único lugar que se me pasa por la mente en este momento es la azotea que alguna vez le mostré a Gabriella.

No hay nadie en los pasillos, todos deben estar en clase, así que rápidamente llego a mi lugar favorito dentro de la escuela. Me siento en la banca y tomo mi cabeza con las manos.

¿Cómo se puede pasar de una felicidad absoluta a una miseria total dentro de tan poco tiempo? ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Se supone que eran las personas en las que más confío, las personas que más quiero aparte de mis padres y me hacen esto. No puedo aguantarlo más y siento que caen algunas lágrimas… esto es tan patético. Podría decirse que hasta siento pena por mí mismo en este momento.

Siento que mi celular suena y aunque ya me imagino quien es veo el visor tan solo para confirmar que es Gabriella, corto el llamado y vuelvo a mirar a la nada.

Quisiera entender en qué me pude haber equivocado… siempre he querido lo mejor para ella, siempre he querido que sea feliz, pero nunca imagine que no era tan feliz conmigo. Si tan solo me hubiese dicho algo, hubiera hecho hasta lo imposible por arreglar lo que sea que le molestara en mí, pero no puedo creer que haya recurrido a Chad antes que a mí… eso simplemente no se lo puedo perdonar, a ninguno de los dos. El celular vuelve a sonar y prefiero apagarlo, la verdad es que no me siento con ánimos de conversar con nadie y mucho menos con Gabriella y Chad.

¿Por qué ella me hizo esto? Sé que a veces hemos tenido problemas, pero nunca habíamos llegado a un punto en que fuéramos infieles. Nunca siquiera se pasó por mi mente serle infiel, y no es que no hubiese tenido la oportunidad, es decir, siempre he sabido que Sharpay tiene sentimientos fuertes por mí, pero nunca me aproveché de esa situación, tan solo porque amo a Gabriella y además me sentía tan confíado de su amistad con Chad, se suponía que él es mi mejor amigo, se suponía que siempre nos cuidaríamos entre nosotros, se suponía que no debía sospechar de él.

Limpio mis patéticas lágrimas y me levanto, ninguno de los dos merece que yo sufra así. Además no me sirve de nada sentir pena por mí mismo, eso nunca ha solucionado nada y menos lo hará ahora.

Bajo de la terraza y me dirijo al gimnasio, talvez jugando un poco de baloncesto pueda despejar mis ideas, sin embargo cuando voy caminando podría jurar que veo a Sharpay con un sujeto que jamás en mi vida había visto. Será mejor que me acerqué más para poder ver mejor.

Efectivamente es Sharpay y conversa animadamente con un tipo de cabello negro y alto, ahora que lo veo mejor creo que lo he visto… ¡Si! Es el chico nuevo, que raro verlo con Sharpay, talvez sean amigos, la verdad no tengo idea, nunca me había fijado en la existencia de él. Bueno al menos me alegra que Sharpay tenga un nuevo amigo, será mejor que siga mi camino al gimnasio.

Y lo seguiría encantado pero el tipo que esta con Sharpay comienza a besarla efusivamente y lo que es aún peor ella parece disfrutarlo. No sé que me pasa, pero estoy volviendo a sentir lo que sentí cuando vi a Chad besar a Gabriella, no se supone que sienta estas cosas, yo tan solo soy amigo de Sharpay…pero verlos así me está dando una de las peores sensaciones que he sentido en mi vida. ¿Qué es lo qué me está pasando?...

_**Notas de la Autora:**__ ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien y por supuesto con ganas de leer. Bueno aquí les traigo un nuevo fic __**Troypay**__, y este, espero que para su alegría, será uno largo. No les puedo decir de cuantos capítulos será porque aún no está terminado, pero les anticipo que Troy va a sufrir, lo siento pero es mi venganza en nombre de Sharpay, la pobre sufre tanto por Troy en la película que en mi fic señoras y señores el que sufrirá será Troy muajajaja xD. Tampoco crean que voy a hacer que se corte las venas o algo por el estilo, tan solo la pasara mal por un rato._

_Pero bueno, ya no les adelanto más, espero que les guste hasta el momento… sé que la parte Troyella es demasiado, como decirlo, ¿Asquerosa?, pero así debía empezar el fic. _

_Un saludo especial para __**Rypay**__ porque simplemente adoro tus fics y además porque sigo esperando la continuación de esa obra maestra tuya . A todo esto te tengo casi listo un fic especialmente dedicado para ti, así que por favor dame inspiración actualizando tu hermoso fic. Un besazo para ti y te cuidas mucho._

_Espero que les guste y de antemano gracias por leer_

_**Sunshine-hh **_


	2. ¿Amigos?

Just Go

**Just Go**

**Capítulo 2: ¿Amigos?**

Prefiero dejar de mirarlos y tratar de concentrarme en otra cosa, talvez todo esto de Gabriella me tiene demasiado desconcertado y por eso se me están pasando cosas extrañas por la cabeza. Sí, de seguro es eso, tan solo estoy confundido. Creo que me iré de aquí donde inicialmente se suponía que iría.

Sigo mi camino al gimnasio y tomo un balón para hacer algunos tiros, pero no puedo evitar pensar en lo que acabo de presenciar, es que es tan extraño. Según lo que tengo entendido Sharpay nunca se había fijado en una persona que… bueno, en una persona que no fuera yo. Era obvio que algún día iba a estar con alguien, después de todo es una de las mujeres más lindas dentro de la escuela, pero no sé… recién viene conociendo a este tipo y no me da confianza. Ni siquiera sé porque me molesta tanto la situación, es algo normal y debo entenderlo. Pero es que han sido demasiadas cosas en un solo día, primero el engaño de mi mejor amigo con Gabriella y ahora Sharpay besándose con un total aparecido, y lo peor de todo es que no sé cual de las dos cosas me molesta más.

Supuse que estarías aquí – veo a Chad ingresar al gimnasio

No quiero hablar contigo Chad, así que si no quieres que este balón termine dentro de tu garganta será mejor que me dejes solo – intento calmarme, pero tan solo ver su mentirosa cara me hace querer estrangularlo

Sé que estás molesto, pero de todos modos tendrás que hablar conmigo en algún momento –

Pero ese momento no es ahora, discúlpame por no alegrarme por ustedes dos – le digo irónicamente y lanzo el balón al aro, como si fuera poco fallé.

Troy… - esto es demasiado, no tengo porque tolerarlo

Sabes Chad, cállate. Siempre he oído tus quejas hacía mí, que estaba dejando al equipo de lado por el musical, que me estaba concentrando más en Gabriella que en ganar el campeonato, que no defendía los intereses del equipo, que esto y aquello – Me acerqué a él para darle más énfasis a mis palabras – Pero nunca te fijaste en tus propios errores, nunca notaste lo mal que lo estabas haciendo y para empeorarlo aún más tuviste el descaro de engañarme con Gabriella. ¿Tú crees que yo quiero escuchar más mentiras de parte tuya? Podrías seguir tu propio consejo y haberte preocupado por no herir los sentimientos de tus amigos, o mejor dicho de tu antiguo mejor amigo – le paso el balón sin ningún tipo de delicadeza provocando que este suene cuando choca contra el pecho de Chad. Comienzo a caminar dejándolo solo en el gimnasio, no puedo mentir y decir que no me duele perder la amistad de Chad, pero esto es lo que él quiso, esto es tan solo el producto de lo que él creo.

Creo que al menos por hoy no me siento con los ánimos de seguir en la escuela, no quiero tener que estar evitando a Chad y Gabriella por lo que queda del día así que volveré a mi casa.

Sin duda mi mamá se extrañó al verme llegar tan temprano a casa, pero con tan solo ver mi cara comprendió que no tengo muchos ánimos de explicarle que fue lo que sucedió.

Ya en mi habitación puedo pensar con más tranquilidad, me siento en mi cama y no puedo evitar ver las fotos de… bueno, de ellos. Es tan rara esta sensación, es extraño sentir resentimiento por ellos, supongo que tendré que comenzar a acostumbrarme.

Luego de un rato de pensar en esto que me esta pasando decido prender mi celular. Tengo 23 llamadas perdidas y para mi absoluta sorpresa (nótese la ironía) son todas de Gabriella y Chad.

Talvez estén preocupados… pero definitivamente eso es algo que no me debería interesar. El celular suena nuevamente, pero esta vez el número es de otra persona, sonrío al ver el nombre de Sharpay en el visor.

Aló – contesté sin poder sacar esta sonrisa de mi cara

¿Troy? – la inconfundible voz de Sharpay me hizo aumentar mi sonrisa

Hola Sharpay –

¿Cómo estás? – la escucho un poco afligida, supongo que ya se enteró de lo que ocurrió

Bien – sé que no soné muy realista pero fue lo mejor que pude contestar

¿Bien? –

Sí, estoy bien –

¿Cómo se supone que te crea después de lo que me acabo de enterar? – suspiré

¿Quién te lo dijo? –

Eso no tiene importancia, tan solo quiero saber como estás… pero de verdad –

No sé Sharpay, la verdad es que creo que todavía estoy muy impactado –

Es comprensible, ni siquiera yo me hubiera imaginado que Gabriella podría… ehh… que pasaría esto – Sé que a Sharpay no le agrada Gabriella, pero siempre hace el esfuerzo por no hablar mal de ella frente a mí, incluso en esta ocasión.

Sí, dímelo a mí –

Troy, no sabes cuanto lo siento, cuando Zeke me lo dijo te busque por todo el colegio –

Así que Zeke te lo dijo – la oigo maldecir por lo bajo y tan solo puedo reír

Sí, pero porque yo comencé a llenarlo de preguntas y tú sabes que es muy malo mintiendo, en especial a mí, y bueno tan solo me lo dijo. No te enojes con él –

Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me alegra que me hayas llamado –

Y a mí me alegra que te alegres – ambos reímos y escucho que alguien la llama

¿Estás con Ryan? –

No, estoy con un amigo - ¿Amigo?

Ah… y ¿Qué amigo? – Sé a la perfección que es el tipo con que se estaba besando

Jesse, ¿Te acuerdas de él? – Ese era el nombre del tipo este

Claro, el chico nuevo ¿No? –

Exacto, pero bueno… a lo que iba, supongo que estás en tu casa –

Sí, no quise seguir en la escuela, tú sabes que seguramente Chad y Gabriella me acorralarían y me vería forzado a escucharlos –

Sí, es lo más seguro. Pero en algún momento tendrás que hablar con ellos, no los puedes evitar por siempre –

Sí, lo sé, pero prefiero esperar… quiero estar más calmado cuando tenga que escucharlos –

Al menos tu puedes pensar las cosas mejor, si me hubiera pasado a mí ya los hubiera matado – me rio y de nuevo escucho que llaman a Sharpay

Parece que estás ocupada –

Un poco, pero necesitaba escuchar de tu parte que estabas bien –

Gracias Sharpay, eres la única persona con la que he querido hablar –

De nada Troy, por algo somos amigos – casi escuché con amargura el alegre "amigos" que ella pronunció

Claro – nuevamente Jesse la llama y siento ganas de callarlo de una buena vez

¿Mañana vendrás a clases? –

Por supuesto –

Entonces hablamos mejor acá, ¿De acuerdo? –

De acuerdo –

Cuídate y no pienses en esto, no vale la pena –

Estoy totalmente de acuerdo –

Nos vemos Troy –

Nos vemos – la llamada se cortó y no sé porque no puedo dejar de mirar el teléfono. Me gustaría saber que era lo que estaba haciendo Sharpay, ahora siento que haberme ido de la escuela no fue una de mis más brillantes ideas.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Puedo decir que ayer sobreviví a un día horrible, pero tengo el presentimiento de que hoy no será tan diferente al de ayer. Voy caminando calmadamente por los pasillos de la escuela hasta llegar a mi casillero, como era de suponerse la mayoría de mis compañeros ya se enteraron de lo que ocurrió y más de una mirada de compasión he recibido. Hasta el momento no he visto a ninguno de los dos y espero que no se aparezcan en un buen rato.

Luego de sacar mis cuadernos me dirijo a mi clase, al menos nadie me ha detenido para preguntarme como estoy. Entro en el salón y varios me miran con lástima, intento no mirarlos y me siento en cualquier lugar. Puedo escuchar algunos susurros y es más que obvio que están hablando de mí y de lo que pasó ayer, de seguro soy el tema del día. Centro mi vista en la puerta esperando que entre la profesora lo antes posible, tan solo quiero irme de aquí. Pero en vez de la profesora entra la última persona que quiero ver: Gabriella. Todos guardan silencio y se puede sentir la tensión, si no estuviera involucrado en la situación diría que es hasta gracioso.

Gabriella se queda inmovilizada a unos cuantos pasos de mí y noto que quiere acercarse a mí. Seguimos mirándonos sin decir nada hasta que decido mirar a otro lado y ella se aparta y se va a sentar lejos de mí. Escucho como todos vuelven a susurrar cosas que no entiendo y seguramente no querré entender.

Vuelvo a mirar a la puerta pero ahora entra Sharpay acompañada como siempre de Ryan… y ¿Jesse? ¿Desde cuando él acompaña a Sharpay?...

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, pero muy bien. Primero que nada quiero agradecerles por los reviews, de verdad ¡Muchas Gracias!, me hace tremendamente feliz que les haya gustado el comienzo de la historia y obviamente espero que este capítulo llene sus expectativas y los deje con ansias de esperar el siguiente. En este capítulo hay más de lo que nos gusta: Troypay. Así que espero lindos review de su parte, ya saben que los review son el principal estímulante para los autores y cuando leo lo que me escriben me dan más ganas de seguir con esta historia.**_

_**Les dedico este capítulo a todas estas bellas personas que se dieron el tiempo de dejarme un review:**_

___**Julia Lambert – rina.imbers – agustitanic – Sharpay Bolton17 - **__**SR - sharpayryan – Rypay **_

_**Espero que les haya gustado y ver más reviews, seeeeeeeeeee!! Xd**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh**_

_**Pd:**__** El "amigo" de Sharpay (Jesse) es Jesse McCartney que sencillamente lo puse en la historia porque me encanta, de hecho el título del este fic es por una canción de él. ¿Lo han visto en su último video "Leavin"? yo casi muero por lo hermoso que se ve, esa es la imagen que tiene en este fic, si pueden vean el video para que se lo imaginen en la historia. **_


	3. Una Conversación Interesante

Just Go

**Capítulo 3: Una conversación interesante**

Sin ni siquiera poder disimularlo un poco siento que mi rostro se desfigura en una cara digamos "poco amistosa", no puedo creer que esto del amigo de Sharpay me este complicando tanto, definitivamente esto no debería estar pasándome. Al parecer Sharpay notó mi presencia y se acerca a mí con una de esas impecables sonrisas que tan solo me dedica a mí.

¡Troy! – Me abraza efusivamente y debo decir que se lo agradezco en lo más profundo, esto era lo que necesitaba.

A mí también me da gusto verte – ella sonríe y yo la imito.

Me debes una conversación –

Tan solo di cuando –

¿Te parece si almorzamos juntos? –

Por supuesto –

Entonces hablamos en el almuerzo – asiento y ella va a sentarse junto a Ryan y bueno… junto a él.

La profesora llega y comienza la clase, siento que alguien me observa y disimuladamente me volteo para notar a Gabriella con su mirada fija puesta en mí, parece molesta o triste, talvez ambas. Prefiero dejar de mirarla y vuelvo mi atención a la profesora. Ahora que lo pienso no he visto a Chad, talvez por eso Gabriella esté triste, la verdad es que no debería interesarme. Pero lo más probable es que me tope con él en el entrenamiento de hoy, Chad nunca se perdería un entrenamiento aunque estuviese muriendo. Lamentablemente no puedo faltar nuevamente, ayer mi papá casi me mata por haber faltado sin avisar, lo único que me queda es verle la cara y actuar como si nada.

¿Señor Bolton? – la profesora me mira seriamente.

¿Sí? –

¿Me podría decir lo que acabo de explicar? –

Ehhh… usted hablada de… bueno, de algo que…. – ella alza sus cejas y creo que espera una mejor respuesta que esta – No sé de que estaba hablando –

Como lo supuse, ponga más atención y deje de soñar despierto –

Claro – Esto era lo único que me faltaba. Miro fijamente mi cuaderno y creo que eso es lo que voy a hacer por el resto de la clase.

Finalmente termina esta estúpida clase y salgo del salón rápidamente y me dirijo a mi casillero. Guardo el cuaderno y saco el otro para luego cerrar el casillero y encontrarme con la cara de Gabriella.

¿Qué quieres? – me mira tristemente y aunque antes esa mirada me enternecía por completo, ahora no me provoca nada

Quisiera que habláramos –

Y yo quisiera que me dejaras en paz – comienzo a caminar, pero como lo supuse ella me sigue

Troy me tienes que escuchar – toma mi brazo y me suelto lentamente

No quiero, necesito que me dejes solo –

Pero no puedo, tengo que explicarte las cosas –

No, no tienes porqué hacerlo, lo tengo todo claro –

Sé que estás molesto, pero tan solo escúchame – Al parecer no me estoy expresando con claridad, ¿Cómo no entiende que no la quiero escuchar?

No, no puedo escucharte – eso más que molesto lo dije tristemente, la miré por última vez y volví a caminar. Y es que eso es lo que me está pasando, no la puedo escuchar, no estoy preparado para conocer las razones por las que me hizo esto, no lo quiero saber aún, es demasiado para mí.

De pronto me vuelvo a sentir triste y vulnerable, una sensación realmente asquerosa. Entro en el baño más cercano y me pongo frente a los lavamanos. Veo mi reflejo en el espejo y no puedo evitar sentirme solo. Muy pocas veces me había sentido así, generalmente siempre la gente a mí alrededor me ha hecho sentir acompañado y querido, pero creo que al perder a dos personas tan importantes para mí es obvio que me sienta de este modo. Abro la llave y mojo mi rostro, necesito dejar de pensar en estas cosas, sé que aún es todo muy reciente pero mientras olvide esto más rápido menos daño me hará.

Es la hora de almuerzo y ahora si podré hablar con Sharpay. Espero que no tarde demasiado en llegar, talvez me apresuré demasiado en venir a la cafetería, pero bueno es mejor ser puntual.

Luego de 10 minutos de espera veo a Sharpay acercarse y para mi sorpresa viene sola, me saluda a lo lejos y yo le respondo el saludo.

¿Te hice esperar mucho? –

No, llegué hace un momento –

Bien, entonces almorcemos – La sigo hasta la mesa donde regularmente se sienta y me siento frente a ella. Me mira fijamente y creo que trata de decirme que yo comience

Supongo que quieres saber como estoy –

Por supuesto, he estado preocupada desde ayer –

Como te dije ayer esto es algo impactante para mí y aunque estoy comenzando a asumirlo, todavía me resulta algo demasiado nuevo –

Lo sé, debes sentirte doblemente traicionado –

Exacto –

A pesar de que Gabriella no es de mi absoluto agrado, no pensé que te podría hacer algo así. Siempre creí que tenían un lazo bastante especial –

Yo también, siempre me proyecté mucho con ella y aunque muy pocas veces pensé en la posibilidad de separarnos pensé que por lo menos lo que conversaríamos y llegaríamos a algún acuerdo. Talvez seguir siendo amigos, pero no creí que me mentiría de esta forma y menos con mi mejor amigo – De pronto siento que Sharpay toma mi mano y la acaricia suavemente.

Todo se va a solucionar Troy, tan solo tienes que darle tiempo. Piensa que esto tan solo ocurrió ayer, es obvio que te sientas así, tienes que vivir una especie de luto – Aprieto su mano y ella me sonríe tratando de subirme el ánimo.

Lo sé, pero es que no puedo creer que me lo hayan ocultado por tanto tiempo –

Espera, entonces ¿Esto no fue algo del momento? – Me mira sorprendida y niego con mi cabeza - ¿Desde cuándo? –

Hace un mes – Abre un poco su boca y creo que se sorprendió tanto como yo.

No lo puedo creer, ¡¿Con qué cara te podían mirar?! Esto es insólito, alguien debería golpearla y decirle unas cuantas verdades – Frunce el ceño y de verdad parece molesta, creo que entiende a la perfección como me siento

Precisamente por eso es que no me siento capaz de poder escucharlos, de algún modo siento que tan solo me van a seguir mintiendo y si lo hicieron durante un mes, según ellos, no creo que les cueste seguir haciéndolo –

Tienes razón, me gustaría decirte que intentaras calmarte y respirar hondo para poder escucharlos pero sinceramente no es algo que yo haría. Talvez tú puedas, sin duda eres más relajado que yo y aunque en este momento te duela admitirlo siempre sentirás aprecio por Chad y Gabriella – Ojala pudiera negar lo que me acaba de decir, pero sé que tiene razón. Ni siquiera la rabia que siento en estos momentos me hace olvidar el cariño que les tengo a ellos dos.

Lamentablemente sí, pero bueno dejemos de hablar de mí, no quiero lamentarme para siempre. Cuéntame algo de ti –

No sé que podría contarte – Noto que se pone levemente nerviosa y eso si que es algo nuevo.

Algo debe haber – Evita mi mirada y sonríe levemente, simplemente se ve adorable – Si hay algo. Se supone que nos tenemos confianza, deberías contármelo – Ahora me mira y sigue sonriendo, supongo que la convencí.

Bueno la verdad es que si hay algo… y si te lo pensaba contar, tan solo es que aunque te cueste creerlo me da nervios – Sonrío al igual que ella y es que es muy gracioso verla nerviosa

Cuéntamelo, me estás poniendo nervioso a mí –

Lo que pasa es que… -

¿Me estoy perdiendo de algo? – De pronto veo a Ryan frente a nosotros y con una extraña expresión en su rostro mientras nos mira intercaladamente.

¿De qué te podrías estar perdiendo? – Sharpay le pregunta y su hermano señala nuestras manos al centro de la mesa. Creo que no habíamos notado que seguíamos tomados de la mano, ambos retiramos nuestras manos rápidamente y puedo sentir que mis mejillas enrojecen levemente, y creo que Sharpay también se avergüenza un poco.

Al parecer estaban muy concentrados conversando – Ryan tan solo me sonríe mientras alza sus cejas y se sienta junto a su hermana.

Sí, estaba por contarle algo a Troy – Sharpay oculta sus manos talvez intentando de que yo no las vea, ni siquiera tengo idea de porqué hace eso.

Adelante, no quise interrumpirlos – Ryan sigue con esa extraña sonrisa y yo prefiero no seguir mirándolo

Lo que iba a decirte es que estoy… - su celular suena y ella suspira fuertemente – Ahora qué – mira el visor y sonríe de esa manera que yo solía hacer cuando Gabriella me llamaba… eso no puede ser una buena señal – Hola Jesse – Definitivamente esto es una mala señal. Mientras ella conversa yo miro a Ryan en busca de alguna explicación, pero al parecer no me entiende. Luego de cortar la llamada nos mira a Ryan y a mí mientras sigue sonriendo – Era Jesse –

Créeme, lo notamos – Ryan la mira y ella golpea suavemente su brazo mientras sigue sonriendo.

Va a venir para acá. Y eso era lo que te tenía que contar, Jesse y yo estamos saliendo – Ni siquiera puedo explicar toda la felicidad que iba puesta en esa frase y por alguna extraña razón toda su alegría me hizo sentir aún más miserable.

¿De verdad? – Estoy tratando de sonreír, pero en este momento siento que es algo muy difícil.

Sí, y creo que ustedes podrían ser grandes amigos, de seguro te va a caer muy bien –

Claro, genial – Ella tan solo sonríe y no me siento capaz de decirle que ya lo odio, no podría hacerla sentir de esa manera… luce tan feliz que supongo que tendré que hacer el intento de conocerlo…

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** ¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy, pero muy bien. Muchas gracias por estar leyendo esta historia y espero que cada vez les este gustando más la trama, al menos yo me estoy divirtiendo mucho con escribir esto así que espero poder transmitirles lo mismo. Ahora estoy un poco apurada así que ojala hayan disfrutado la lectura y nos estamos leyendo pronto.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh**_


	4. Jesse

Just Go

**Capítulo 3: Jesse**

Sí, tan solo faltaba que te lo contara a ti, porque Ryan lo sabe desde el principio – Le sonríe a su hermano y mira a su alrededor seguramente esperando a que él llegue. ¿Qué puedo decir? Esto es bastante incómodo, en especial al darme cuenta de que jamás había estado en esta situación, de verdad veo a Sharpay entusiasmada con Jesse, talvez hasta lo quiere más que a mí… niego con mi cabeza y creo que será mejor que deje de pensar en estas cosas.

¿Y cómo estás tú Ryan? – Le pregunto tratando de terminar con mis pensamientos

Bien, como siempre – Me mira extrañado, es obvio que no suelo preguntarle como está.

Que bien –

Gracias, y bueno lo siento por lo que te paso… Sharpay me contó –

No te preocupes – esa es la última cosa que podría importarme en este momento. Miro a Sharpay y al parecer está más interesada es ver a Jesse que lo que estábamos conversando.

Y… ¿Vas a participar en la obra de este año? – Ryan cambia de tema y se lo agradezco

No lo creo –

¿Por qué no? – Sharpay se reintegra a la conversación casi indignada con mi respuesta

Sinceramente no creo que sea algo que me traiga buenos recuerdos –

Es decir que no quieres participar por Gabriella – Ahora más que indignada parece molesta

No, bueno… sí, en parte, pero también por… - Una buena excusa no me caería nada de mal en este momento – Por… tú sabes, por tiempo. El equipo me roba cada instante, de verdad debo concentrarme en eso –

Sabes perfectamente que esa no es una buena excusa, lo más probable es que Gabriella si participe y no te la quieres topar. Está bien, solo admítelo –

No – ella alza una ceja y me hace entender que no me cree – No todo lo que hago gira en torno de Gabriella –

Pues eso parece – Ella mira a Ryan y sonríe, yo también lo miro y este se encoge de hombros

¿De verdad crees eso? –

¿Tú que crees? – Me mira fijamente y siento que me está desafiando

De acuerdo, participaré y te probaré que puedo estar frente a Gabriella y no me ocurrirá nada –

Me parece bien – Me sonríe satisfactoriamente y creo que recién comprendo que esto era lo que quería desde un principio. También sonrío al darme cuenta que de verdad quiere que esté ahí.

¿Y qué obra se hará este año? –

Aún no se decide, pero tenemos dos opciones muy buenas… -

Ahí viene Jesse – Ryan la interrumpe y Sharpay rápidamente ve en la dirección que su hermano señala y sonríe ampliamente, hasta sus ojos parecen brillar más con tan solo verlo. Mi desprecio por este sujeto va en aumento y aún ni siquiera he hablado con él. Jesse llega hasta nosotros y lo primero que hace es besar a Sharpay, esto es demasiado extraño, lo único que de verdad quisiera hacer en este momento es pararme e irme de acá.

De acuerdo fue suficiente, no te olvides que soy su hermano y ver esto no es la cosa más agradable del mundo – Gracias a Dios Ryan está aquí.

Lo siento – Jesse se disculpa y recién parece notar que Sharpay no está sola acá. Me mira como preguntándose quien demonios es este tipo

Él es Troy, ¿Te acuerdas que te hablé de él? – Bueno al menos sé que Sharpay habla de mí

Ah, claro, él famoso Troy Bolton – No sé porqué pero ese tono fue demasiado despectivo para mi gusto.

Sí, y tú eres… -

Jesse McCartney, un gusto conocerte – extiende su brazo y muestra su mano, rápidamente estrecho su mano talvez con un poco más de fuerza de lo debido.

Lo mismo digo – luego de ese ligeramente incómodo momento, él toma asiento junto a Sharpay.

¿Y de qué hablaban? – Jesse recomienza lo que estábamos conversando

Le decía a Troy que aún no se decide que obra representaremos este año –

Así que también te interesa la actuación – Nuevamente usa ese tono, y creo que no me queda duda que el deseo de Sharpay de que fuéramos amigos no va a ser posible.

Sí, entre otras cosas –

¿Cómo qué cosas? –

Soy capitán del equipo de basquetball –

Ah, que bien –

Y ¿Qué cosas haces tú? –

Tengo mi banda, también actúo y juego béisbol –

Que bien – Mi tono fue igual de desagradable que el de él y creo que fuimos demasiado notorios.

Bueno hablemos de otra cosa… - Sharpay nos mira intercaladamente mientras yo aún le sostengo la mirada a Jesse.

De hecho – Jesse deja de mirarme y se dirige a ella – Quería que me acompañaras –

¿Tienes algo que hacer? –

Sí, y me gustaría que me acompañaras – Genial, nos interrumpe y ahora se la quiere llevar

Bueno… estábamos almorzando y… -

De seguro a Ryan y Troy no les importa, después de todo pueden seguir almorzando ellos dos ¿Cierto chicos? –

Por mí no hay problema – Ryan sigue comiendo y Sharpay me mira interrogativamente

No te preocupes, podemos hablar en otro momento – ella sonríe y casi automáticamente yo también lo hago

¿Me llamas después? – Yo asiento y ellos comienzan a levantarse – Nos vemos después – le dice a Ryan mientras besa su mejilla y luego se acerca a mí para hacer lo mismo. No puedo negar que eso me hizo sonrojar un poco.

Nos vemos – Jesse toma su mano y se va junto a ella. Los miro alejarse hasta no verlos más y vuelvo a mi almuerzo.

Al parecer no simpatizaron tanto como Sharpay creyó que harían – Ryan me mira y yo tan solo niego con mi cabeza – Talvez deberías ser más disimulado –

¿De qué hablas? –

Por favor… pensé que se iban a poner a pelear sobre la mesa –

No es para tanto, ni siquiera lo conozco bien –

Y tampoco quieres conocerlo, es obvio –

¿Y qué hay con eso? – Ni siquiera sé a donde va Ryan con todo esto

Admite que te molesta que Jesse salga con mi hermana – Definitivamente no me esperaba eso

No, si ella está bien con esto… yo también – Ryan se ríe en mi cara

Claro, lo que tú digas –

¡Es cierto! ¿Acaso piensas que no me gusta verla feliz? –

Sí, pero reconoce que es extraño para ti no tener a Sharpay rondándote como en los últimos años - ¿Desde cuándo Ryan es síquico?

Es raro… pero siempre supe que en algún momento dejaría de hacerlo –

Y tenía que ser justo ahora… cuando finalmente ella comienza a olvidarte, tú comienzas a interesarte más en ella. Deberían hacer una película de ustedes dos – él vuelve a reírse, pero algo dentro de mí no encuentra gracioso lo que él dice… ¿De verdad será así? ¿Será que estoy viendo a Sharpay de la manera en que ella siempre quiso que la viera? ¿Cómo puede ser que a tan solo un día de haber terminado con Gabriella ya este pensando en otra persona?... ¡Esto es insólito!

Y ¿Tú crees que de verdad a ella le gusta él? –

Por supuesto, ¿Qué otro motivo habría para que estuviesen juntos? –

Pero es que… tú sabes, se conocen hace tan poco –

En realidad no –

¿No? –

Ellos se conocieron en el verano –

¿De verdad? –

Sí, y para serte sincero no me parece extraño que terminaran juntos… la verdad es que se conectaron bastante en el verano y según lo que me contó Sharpay se hicieron más que buenos amigos, si entiendes a lo que me refiero ¿Verdad? –

Claro – eso fue más de lo que quería saber realmente.

En lo personal me pone feliz que Sharpay esté con Jesse, él siempre ha sido sincero con ella y eso hace feliz a mi hermana y por ende a mí también –

¿Intentas decirme algo? – No hay que ser Einstein para comprender la indirecta que Ryan me lanzó

¿Tú que crees? –

Nunca le he mentido a tu hermana –

Pero nunca le aclaraste las cosas, tú siempre has sabido lo que ella sentía por ti, siempre supiste que ella trataba de agradarte lo más posible y a veces hasta te aprovechaste de ese amor que ella sentía por ti para tu propio beneficio… no me digas que has sido completamente sincero con ella, no es así y tanto tú y yo sabemos que tengo la razón. A veces ni siquiera la soportabas y aún así ella estuvo ahí para ti, siempre viendo la idealización que tenía de ti. Me alegra que finalmente haya dejado de verte como alguien perfecto, es lo mejor que pudo haber hecho – Sentí ampliamente el resentimiento de Ryan hacía mí y de cierto modo no lo puedo culpar, después de todo es su hermana y yo no he sido la mejor persona con ella

Lo siento, sé que he tratado mal a Sharpay en el pasado, pero nunca quise realmente hacerlo –

Talvez Troy, pero eso no es algo que me tengas que probar a mí – él se levanta y se dirige por última vez a mí – Tú sabes perfectamente quien es la persona que merece escuchar más que una simple disculpa – Finalmente se va y me deja sentado aquí, por si fuera poco mi desastre con Gabriella ahora sé que he sido un completo imbécil con Sharpay y su hermano me odia. Que hermoso día, realmente hermoso.

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** ¡Hola! Sé que me he demorado bastante y lo siento, pero he estado bastante ocupada. Ojala que alguien siga leyendo esto (. No me abandonen por favor!! Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh**_


	5. ¿Una Cita?

Just Go

**Capítulo 5: ¿Una cita?**

Finalmente llegó el Viernes, y aunque ayer haya sido un día horrible todo lucirá mejor hoy por el solo hecho de ser Viernes. Ingreso a la escuela y al igual que ayer recibo más de una mirada de lástima, trato de ignorarlos y camino hacía mi casillero rápidamente. Esto de ser la víctima ya me está aburriendo, ni siquiera se porqué les interesa tanto lo que pasó… solo debería importarme a mí, a Gabriella y a Chad, pero bueno… ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

El resto de la jornada pasó con regularidad, por suerte no me topé con Gabriella y estoy a minutos de salir de este salón y volver a mi casa. Espero que al pasar el fin de semana todo se calme un poco y el Lunes tener un día más tranquilo.

La campana suena y todos nos apresuramos por salir de la escuela, una vez fuera de ella comienzo a caminar más calmadamente y me fijo en que Sharpay va caminando un poco más adelante y para mi sorpresa no esta acompañada ni de Jesse ni de Ryan, me parece un poco extraño que ande sola pero es una buena oportunidad para acercarme, rápidamente la alcanzo y cubro sus ojos por atrás deteniéndola.

¿Troy? –

¿Cómo lo supiste? – Ella voltea

Por tus manos –

¿Qué tienen? – Me las miro buscando algo que las haga distintas a las del resto

No lo sé… simplemente las reconozco – me sonríe y comenzamos a caminar

¿Y por qué tan sola? –

Ryan me dijo que tenía que quedarse a ayudar a alguien y Jesse no vino hoy a clases –

Oh, y ¿Porqué no vino? – Ni siquiera sé porque pregunté eso

Al parecer debía acompañar a su mamá a un lugar… ¿Y tú? –

Ehhh… nada, tan solo me voy a casa –

¿Tienes algo que hacer? –

Según mí extremadamente apretada agenda no, estoy completamente libre –

Yo igual, ¿Quieres hacer algo? – De acuerdo, esto es más de lo que yo esperaba cuando pensé en acercarme a conversar con Sharpay. Talvez mi fin de semana comience de buena manera

Claro, ¿Qué tienes en mente? –

En realidad nada, pensaba ir a casa, ver una película, comer algo, ya sabes… -

Podríamos ir al cine –

Esa es una mejor idea –

Entonces nos encontramos más tarde y vemos una película –

¿A qué hora? –

¿A las 7? –

De acuerdo, nos vemos después –

Nos vemos – Ella se aleja y yo la observo hasta que sube a su auto y desaparece.

Me pregunto si el tal Jesse no se molestara porque llevo a su novia al cine… la verdad es lo que menos me interesa en este momento.

Al llegar a mi casa veo a mi mamá guardando algo en su cartera, se ve muy arreglada, de seguro va a salir.

Que bueno que llegaste Troy – Me saluda

¿Vas saliendo? –

Sí, tu papá y yo vamos a ir a un compromiso… te iba a dejar una nota, pero ya te dije. ¿Te vas a quedar aquí o vas a salir? –

Voy a salir –

Ah, ¿Con Gabriella? – Miro a otro lugar y creo que mi mamá nota mi incomodidad – Supongo que no –

En realidad no –

Lo supuse, ella ha estado llamando y sonaba un poco triste, ¿Está todo bien? –

Ehh… no –

¿Terminaron? –

Sí, y realmente no quiero hablar de eso – Mi mamá me abraza y acaricia mi mejilla mirándome fijamente

Ya hablaremos de esto, tan solo quiero saber si estás bien –

He estado mejor, pero nada que no se pueda solucionar –

Bueno hijo, espero que te despejes un poco cuando salgas –

Trataré –

Pásalo bien – Besa mi frente y camina hacía la puerta

Tú igual – Veo a mi madre salir de nuestra casa y me voy a mi habitación.

Al entrar a mi cuarto escucho el teléfono sonar. Talvez no debería contestar, seguramente es Gabriella, pero talvez es Sharpay… será mejor que conteste.

Aló –

Hola Troy – Escucho la acongojada voz de Gabriella y me arrepiento de haber contestado

Hola –

¿Podemos hablar? –

Eso estamos haciendo –

Claro, pero podríamos juntarnos a conversar – Veo la hora y son tan solo las 5 de la tarde

Creo que no puedo –

Por favor Troy, de verdad necesito que me escuches –

En serio no puedo, tengo algo que hacer –

¿Y mañana? – Vamos Troy piensa, necesito escaparme de esa conversación aunque sea por este fin de semana

Estaré ocupado durante todo el fin de semana, hablemos el Lunes –

¿Después de clases? –

Sí –

Gracias –

Bueno, ahora te tengo que colgar –

Nos vemos Troy –

Adiós – corté y suspiré al mismo tiempo. Al menos ahora pude conversar con ella más civilizadamente, se podría decir que estoy comenzando a aceptar esto. Lo que necesito ahora es una buena ducha…

- 1 hora después -

Me veo en el espejo y puedo decir que luzco bien, no es que sea un egocéntrico pero me gusta como me veo… lo importante es que le guste a Sharpay, o talvez no, la verdad es que esta salida me está confundiendo bastante, ¿Acaso esto es una cita? Yo no tendría problemas, pero ella está con Jesse y, por más horrible que a mí me parezca, al parecer lo quiere.

Mi celular vibra interrumpiendo mis pensamientos y veo que Sharpay me mandó un mensaje de texto: "Te espero en el cine, ¡Besos!"

Sonrío y guardo el celular, creo que ya es hora de que me vaya a encontrar con ella.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Veo a Sharpay bajar de su llamativo auto y no puedo evitar sentirme nervioso ante su cercanía, una sensación muy conocida que antes me hacía sentir otra persona… niego con mi cabeza, no es necesario recordar eso.

¡Troy! – Podría jurar que Sharpay tan solo me sonríe a mí de esa manera, es casi como si esa sonrisa fuera mía

¿Ya me extrañabas? – Me abrazó y yo me aferré fuertemente a ella, sintiendo su aroma embargarme por completo

Al parecer tú me extrañabas – Sin notarlo extendí más de la cuenta el abrazo

Lo siento –

No te preocupes, soy una persona pro-abrazos – Comenzamos a caminar hacía la fila de la boletería y ambos vemos de reojo la cartelera, ni siquiera he pensado en que película podríamos ver.

¿Qué película quieres ver? – Ella parece pensar muy bien lo que quiere ver, por mi parte lo que ella escoja esta bien

Mmm… todas se ven interesantes – Piensa nuevamente y creo que ya se decidió - ¿Definitivamente, quizás? –

¿Ah? – ¿Qué fue eso?

Veamos "Definitivamente, quizás"… o ¿Quieres ver otra cosa? –

No, veamos la que tú dijiste –

De acuerdo – Finalmente compramos los boletos y luego de comprar bebidas y palomitas entramos a la sala de cine. Veo que la sala está medianamente llena, al menos hay lugar suficiente como para no estar rodeados de tanta gente. Me siento junto a ella y ambos silenciamos nuestros celulares.

¿Nunca habías oído de esta película? – Miro a Sharpay

No sinceramente –

Me han dicho que es bastante buena –

Entonces debe serlo – Ella asiente y luego bebe un poco de su bebida. La película empieza y ambos comenzamos a observar la pantalla.

Tanto Sharpay como yo nos reímos repetidamente, e inclusive veo como ella se enternece con algunas partes de la película, me mira como diciendo "Que lindo", yo tan solo sonrío.

En el transcurso de la película no puedo evitar compararme con Will, el protagonista, no es que yo haya tenido tantos desastres amorosos, pero si tuve uno y bastante horrible. Talvez, y solo talvez, necesitaba cometer un error para darme cuenta de lo que verdad necesito. Miro a Sharpay y cada segundo que la veo sonreír puedo sentir que talvez lo que necesito siempre ha estado muy cerca de mí.

¿Pasa algo Troy? – Sharpay nota mi seriedad y siento que mis mejillas se enrojecen levemente, afortunadamente la oscuridad de la sala me beneficia y simplemente niego con mi cabeza y vuelvo mi vista al frente.

¿Cómo reaccionaría ella si escuchara mis pensamientos?, talvez en el pasado se hubiera sentido encantada, pero ahora… esto es tan extraño, no puedo creer que me pasen estas cosas justamente en este momento. Estoy empezando a sentir cosas por Sharpay justamente cuando ella está con otra persona, no podría ser más inoportuno.

La película finaliza y en mi interior me pregunto si yo podré tener un final feliz como en esta película, es decir, Will encontró a la persona indicada e irónicamente siempre había estado con él… ¿Mi historia será igual?

¿Te gustó? – Sharpay sonríe complacida

Más de lo que te imaginas –

Estuvo muy linda, no puedo creer que Will se demorara tanto en entender que April era la indicada, se notaba que ella lo amaba, era demasiado evidente –

Eso ocurre bastante –

Bueno, lo importante es que se quedaron juntos y valió la pena todo por lo que pasaron – Sus ojos brillan ante la idea de un lindo final como el que acabamos de presenciar

Que bueno que la vimos, todo gracias a tu buen gusto –

Una estrella como yo sabe que películas debe ver, solo me preparo para mi futuro en Hollywood – Ambos reímos y paso mi mano por su cabello

De seguro serás la más bella estrella que Hollywood vea – Parece sorprendida por mi comentario y de inmediato siento que no debí hablar más de la cuenta

Gracias… eso fue muy lindo – Evito su mirada

De nada – Ella parece comprender mi incomodidad y deja de mirarme tan inquisitivamente

Y… ¿Qué podríamos hacer ahora? – Agradezco profundamente el hábil cambio de tema

Pensaba que podríamos ir a ce… - Ella desvía su atención de mí para buscar algo en su cartera. Saca su celular y veo como sonríe con tan solo ver el nombre de quien la llama

Disculpa – Se excusa y luego contesta mientras se aleja un poco de mí para hablar. Espero que sea Ryan y pueda seguir estando con Sharpay por un rato más. Luego de un rato se acerca a mí y por su cara creo que no hay buenas noticias para mí.

¿Qué pasó? –

Era Jesse – Sabía que no podía salir todo tan bien

¿Y porqué esa cara? –

Bueno… me dijo que si nos podíamos juntar y le dije que estaba en el cine. Se molestó un poco cuando le dije que estaba contigo, ni siquiera se porque exagera tanto, es decir, tú eres mi amigo, no tiene nada de malo que salga contigo – En este preciso instante comprendo lo desafortunado de mi situación, si tenía alguna duda de lo que Sharpay siente por mí creo que acabo de despejarla.

Deberías ir a verlo –

No, hoy se supone que iba a estar contigo, Jesse no tiene motivos para hacerme una escena – Es increíble lo que estoy a punto de decir pero puedo ver la cara de angustia de Sharpay y por mucho que quiera que se quede conmigo no puedo dejar que lo haga… simplemente porqué sé que va estar pensando en él a cada momento

Él es tu novio Sharpay, es entendible que se ponga así, yo también me disgustaría –

Pero Troy… -

Creéme, lo mejor es que lo veas y le aclares que tan solo somos…amigos – Tan solo somos eso, en gran parte porque yo mismo me busqué esto

¿Estás seguro? –

Sí, no te preocupes, ya haremos algo otro día – Sharpay me abraza y me sonríe

Gracias Troy, eres un gran amigo –

Tú también –

Entonces nos vemos el Lunes –

Por supuesto –

Que estés bien – Besa mi mejilla y la veo alejarse rápidamente hasta llegar a su auto. Finalmente se sube en el y se despide con la mano por última vez, yo la imito y su auto arranca.

Yo me quedo aquí viéndola alejarse de mí, suspiro y comienzo a dudar si mi historia de verdad tendrá el anhelado final feliz que tanto quiero. Veo por última vez la cartelera con el afiche de la película que acabo de ver y comienzo a caminar de vuelta a mi casa.

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** ¡Hola! Aquí les dejé un capítulo un poco más largo, espero que les haya gustado y que no se depriman por Troy… aún falta mucho camino por recorrer. Gracias por leerme y espero que lo sigan haciendo . Bueno nos vemos en otro capítulo.**_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh**_


	6. Celos

Just Go

**Capítulo 6: Celos**

Luego de un aburrido fin de semana vuelvo a mi rutina escolar. Entro a la escuela y me dirijo directamente a mi casillero. Comienzo a sacar mis cuadernos cuando siento que alguien se acerca, cierro la puerta de mi casillero y veo la desagradable cara de Jesse.

Bolton – Al menos sé como nos vamos a dirigir desde ahora

McCartney – Me mira con cara de pocos amigos y parece pensar sus palabras

Así que el Viernes acompañaste a Sharpay al cine –

Sí, ¿Qué hay con eso? –

¿De verdad tengo que explicártelo? –

No sé de qué estás hablando – Por supuesto que sé de qué está hablando, pero es mejor no ser tan evidente

Me gustaría que la dejaras en paz –

¿Acaso ella te dijo eso? –

No, te lo estoy diciendo yo –

¿Y porqué debería hacerte caso? – él frunce el ceño y me mira severamente, obviamente no me intimida, muy por el contrario me molesta aún más que se sienta con el derecho de darme órdenes

¿No es obvio? Ella está conmigo, yo soy su novio. Creo que ella ya eligió – Ahora puedo decir que odio a este sujeto en todo aspecto, es un pedante y engreído.

Y si ella ya te eligió, ¿Por qué te molesta que yo sea su amigo? Deberías estar seguro de tu relación con Sharpay – Sin duda eso no se lo esperaba y puedo notarlo en su expresión

Por supuesto que estoy seguro, solamente quiero que dejes de insinuártele. No creas que no sé todo lo que pasó entre ella y tú, lo único que haces con tu actitud es recordarle cosas que ella ya dejó en el pasado. Porque ahí están los sentimientos de Sharpay por ti, en el pasado – Eso definitivamente era algo que yo no me esperaba.

Eso no es algo que tú me debas decir. Si ella tiene algún inconveniente con nuestra amistad estoy seguro de que me lo dirá – Me volteo y comienzo a caminar lejos de él. No puedo evitar preguntarme si lo que me dijo Jesse será cierto, ¿Tendrá razón? No debería afectarme tanto lo que él me diga, después de todo puede que no sea cierto, no voy a dejar que su vago intento de alejarme de Sharpay le surta efecto.

--

Luego de mi conversación con Jesse en la mañana seguí mi día con normalidad, claro que cada vez que Sharpay hacía contacto visual conmigo podía sentir la imponente mirada de Jesse fulminarme. Para evitarme dramas al menos por un día decidí no acercarme a Sharpay tan solo por hoy, así que ahora que no quedan más clases me voy a ir al gimnasio para comenzar la práctica con los demás.

--

Durante toda la práctica sentí la persistente mirada de Chad en mí, pero al igual como en los días pasados lo he ignorado olímpicamente.

Ya todos se han ido y tan solo quedo yo en la cancha… aún no me siento cansado así que seguiré lanzando solo. Todo este asunto de Sharpay me ha tenido muy desconcentrado y no he estado con la mente en el juego como siempre suelo estar. Lanzo el balón y encesto, al menos aún puedo sentirme mejor cuando escucho el sonido del balón contra el aro, Jesse no me gana en eso. Ojala todo fuera como en el baloncesto, la vida se me haría mucho más fácil. Voy a buscar el balón y veo a Gabriella entrar en el gimnasio… ¿Qué hace aquí?

Hola – Me saluda mientras se acerca

Hola – La miro extrañado y creo que se da cuenta

Íbamos a conversar ¿Lo recuerdas? – Se me había olvidado por completo

Claro… si quieres esperas a que me cambie y conversamos –

No, prefiero que conversemos ahora… antes de que te arrepientas – Mi estrategia no funcionó

Bueno dime – Ni siquiera la miro, la verdad es que se me hace muy extraño estar a solas con ella. Sé que hemos estado solos miles de veces, pero ahora se siente tan extraño, tan incómodo, tan fuera de lugar. Aún sigo molesto con ella y dudo que se me pase pronto, pero sé que no la puedo odiar, pasé por muchas cosas junto a ella y aunque me haya traicionado tengo que superarlo.

Yo tan solo quería pedirte disculpas por lo que pasó – Siento que me mira fijamente y tan solo espero que siga hablando – Talvez te suene muy pobre mi disculpa pero realmente siento que ambos vamos a estar mejor de este modo –

Tú estás mejor desde hace bastante –

Sé que no debí mentirte Troy y no tengo excusa para eso, pero temía mucho a tu reacción –

¿Por qué tanto? Pensé que nos teníamos absoluta confianza –

¿Cómo querías que te explicara que me enamoré de Chad? – En ese preciso instante me atreví a observarla, vi su demacrado rostro y comprendí que lo que sentía por mi mejor amigo era verdadero

Y ¿él siente lo mismo por ti? – Tan solo asintió y volví a mirar el suelo donde descansaba mi balón, y pensar que Chad detestaba a Gabriella, todo esto es tan irónico.

Di algo por favor –

No sé qué decirte, me resulta tan extraño esto –

Eso es lo que quería que supieras, no quería que creyeras que lo mío con Chad fue algo pasajero y que te traicioné por nada. No es un gran consuelo, pero debías saberlo –

Entonces ¿Ahora están juntos? – Gabriella suspira y baja su rostro

Sí – Escucho su leve susurro y al contrario de lo que pensé no me siento destrozado, es como si hubiese estado esperando que ella me dijera esto, simplemente algo que debía suceder - ¿Crees que nos podrás disculpar? –

Aún es muy pronto Gabriella… pero al menos puedo decirte que creo que estoy comenzando a aceptar todo esto, hubiera preferido que fueran sinceros conmigo, pero también entiendo que tuvieras miedo a romper nuestra relación, después de todo estuvimos bastante tiempo juntos – Pude ver un poco de tranquilidad en la mirada de ella, talvez se siente mejor al ver que ya no estoy tan molesto

O sea que eventualmente podrías… -

Mejor dejemos que las cosas sigan su curso, no te prometo nada, pero creo que puedo hacer el esfuerzo de aceptar tu relación con Chad – Gabriella me sonrió como en los antiguos tiempos y me abrazó con apremio, a pesar de la inicial incomodidad que sentí también la abracé compartiendo en cierto grado su felicidad, podría ser que con el tiempo llegáramos a ser nuevamente amigos.

Escuché como la puerta del gimnasio se abría nuevamente y vi a Sharpay entrar, la sonrisa que traía consigo se desfiguró al verme abrazado con Gabriella. Rápidamente me separé de Gabriella pero Sharpay ya había salido del lugar.

¿Qué pasa? –

Tengo que irme… nos vemos – Comencé a correr y antes de salir escuché a Gabriella

¡Gracias por escucharme! – Seguí hasta alcanzar a Sharpay quien caminaba con paso acelerado y algo molesto.

Sharpay – Me detuve justo frente a ella y casi chocamos

¿Qué? – Ella trató de disimular su enojo pero pude notar que lo que había visto la había afectado más de lo que debería

¿Por qué te fuiste al verme? ¿Querías decirme algo? –

No, o sea sí… pero puede esperar, estabas ocupado con ella – quiso nuevamente comenzar a caminar pero la detuve

Solo conversábamos –

¿Abrazados? – Su tono me demostró que estaba celosa y no pude contener una leve sonrisa

Ella me abrazo después de que yo le dije que aceptaba su relación con Chad – Pude ver que se tranquilizaba un poco pero aún seguía molesta

Ah, así que ella y Chad… -

Sí, están juntos… ¿Algo más que quieras saber? –

No, además yo no te pregunté nada. Tú fuiste quien me siguió –

No quería que pensaras cosas que no son –

Eso no es de mi incumbencia, no soy nadie para meterme en tus asuntos y menos aún para necesitar tus explicaciones – Volvía a intentar alejarse de mí pero esta vez tome una de sus manos

Sí es de tu incumbencia, eres alguien muy importante para mí y por supuesto que necesitas de mis explicaciones. Sé que te debió molestar verme así con Gabriella, en especial después de todo lo que paso entre ella y yo, pero ya es tiempo que deje eso en el pasado. Hay cosas más importantes para mí en que pensar – La miré fijamente y sentí su nerviosismo crecer del mismo modo que el mío. Me acerqué más a ella y me sentí embriagado con su fragancia. Ella dejó de mirarme a los ojos y se alejó de mí lentamente.

Me alegro por ti Troy. Ahora si me disculpas Jesse me está esperando – Miré el suelo y sentí que el novio de Sharpay tenía razón, ella me estaba dejando en el pasado, al igual que yo a Gabriella.

Nos vemos – me volteo y comienzo a caminar pero de pronto siento la mano de Sharpay sobre la mía. Vuelvo a mirarla y veo su cara algo sonrojada

Lo siento, no quise actuar de ese modo, no sé que me pasa… me descolocó tanto verte con ella. No quiero que nos enojemos por algo como esto – Le sonrío y niego con mi cabeza

No te preocupes, no podría enojarme contigo – De inmediato sentí el abrazo de Sharpay y al contrario que con Gabriella me sentí completamente cómodo, un sentimiento de pertenencia me inundo por completo. Luego de soltarme besó mi mejilla y me sonrió por última vez

Me tengo que ir – le asentí y se fue velozmente. Nuevamente camino hacía al gimnasio, pero ahora sé que Jesse no está en lo correcto, ella sigue sintiendo algo por mí, no sé cómo explicarlo pero es un hecho y esta vez no voy a dejar que se me escape de las manos.

_**Notas de la Autora:**__** ¡Hola! Sé que es un capítulo algo corto, pero la inspiración me está abandonando. Les ruego me comprendan. Gracias por leer!**_

_**Muchos saludos!**_

_**Sunshine-hh**_


	7. Una Inesperada Pregunta

**Capítulo 7: Una inesperada pregunta**

Un nuevo día comienza y mis ánimos están completamente renovados, ayer fue un día bastante importante; finalmente comprobé que Sharpay sigue sintiendo algo especial por mí, y eso es definitivamente un gran avance.

Salgo de mi casa y me apuro para alcanzar el bus escolar. Afortunadamente lo alcancé y luego de saludar a unos cuantos conocidos me siento donde acostumbro.

Entre mis pensamientos se me hace corto el camino hasta la escuela y me bajo del bus para toparme con una escena no muy alentadora, al menos para mí no lo es en lo absoluto.

Sharpay está apoyada en su auto mientras Jesse la besa. Aprieto mi puño y siento el imponente deseo de estamparle un buen golpe a ese sujeto. Luego de los segundos más angustiantes de mi existencia se separan y ella lo abraza mientras sonríe. Mentiría se dijera que no se ve feliz, jamás la había visto tan radiante… ojala fuera yo el causante de tal felicidad.

Tratando de no perder el ánimo que traía conmigo antes de presenciar tal escena, comienzo a caminar ignorando a ambos. Ya dentro de la escuela me dirijo, como habitualmente hago, a mi casillero y me preparo para una nueva jornada.

Entro al salón de clases y veo a Gabriella ya sentada, la miro por unos breves segundos y ella me saluda tímidamente con su mano, hago lo mismo y me siento en uno de los primeros asientos. Luego de unos momentos veo a Sharpay y su novio entrar, para mi sorpresa ella se sienta al lado mío.

Hola Troy –

Hola –

¿Cómo amaneciste? –

Bien, ¿Y tú? –

Fabulosa – Me sonríe y creo que mi expresión debe ser la de un idiota, creo que es una especie de reacción natural ante su sonrisa.

La profesora Darbus llega al salón de clases y todos volvemos nuestra atención hacía ella.

Buenos días jóvenes, antes de comenzar la clase quisiera recordarles que ya daremos inicio a las audiciones para la obra de este año. Como siempre están todos bienvenidos a participar. Si tienen cualquier pregunta pueden recurrir a Sharpay y Ryan quienes seguramente los ayudarán encantados – La profesora mira a sus alumnos favoritos con infinito orgullo y puedo ver como Sharpay se regocija, simplemente sonrío – Bueno espero que se animen a participar ya que este es su último año y deberían aprovechar esta ocasión, ahora comenzaremos la clase con… -

La profesora comenzó la clase y a pesar de querer darle toda mi atención no puedo evitar desconcentrarme, creo que tengo muchas cosas en mi mente que definitivamente me importan más que escuchar las excéntricas historias de la profesora Darbus.

Se pronto veo un papel caer en mi asiento, miro en la dirección en que venía y veo a Sharpay sonreírme. Abro el papel rápidamente y lo leo:

"Recuerda que tienes que hacer la audición para la obra, supongo que no te has arrepentido ¿O sí?"

Casi se me había olvidado el asunto de la obra. Pero bueno, no me puedo arrepentir, lo más seguro es que Jesse también haga la audición y debo asegurarme de arruinar cada instancia en que él y Sharpay puedan estar solos. Ahora que lo pienso ¿Sharpay se habrá sentido así cuando yo estaba con Gabriella? No lo sé, pero ahora no es el momento para pensar esas cosas. Tomo un lápiz para contestarle a Sharpay:

"Por supuesto que no me he arrepentido, te dije que lo iba a hacer. Además así podemos pasar más tiempo juntos"

Le lanzó el papel y creo que ya me estoy arrepintiendo de lo último que escribí, talvez fui demasiado evidente. La veo leer el papel y a pesar de mi nerviosismo le sonrío cuando me mira; ella vuelve a escribir y me lanza el papel. Vuelvo a abrir el papel y lo leo:

"Tienes razón… tendremos mucho tiempo"

No puedo evitar sentirme feliz ante las palabras de Sharpay, talvez para ella no signifique mucho, pero siento que aún tengo posibilidades con ella.

Señor Bolton – Guardo el papel antes de que Darbus noté que no la he estado escuchando mucho

¿Si profesora? –

¿Desea compartir algo con la clase? –

Ehh… no – Ella alza una ceja como si ya se hubiera esperado esa respuesta de mi parte

Entonces por favor preste más atención –

Claro – Miro a Sharpay y noto que se ríe, seguramente de mí. Bueno creo que será mejor que siga hablando con ella después.

-----------------

Cuando termina la clase Jesse se me adelanta y toma de la mano a Sharpay mientras le dice algo que seguramente no quiero saber.

Salgo del salón y comienzo a caminar hasta que siento que alguien se pone a un lado mío.

Hola Troy – Veo a Gabriella con una mirada un poco ¿Inusual?

Hola – Sigo caminando con ella a mi lado, y siento que aún me sigue mirando de una extraña manera - ¿Sucede algo? –

Creo que sí –

¿Y qué es? – Esto es un poco raro

¿No tienes nada que decirme? – Sonríe y me mira aún más raramente

No, ¿Por qué lo preguntas? –

¡Troy! –

¿Qué? –

Te conozco, a ti algo te pasa –

No me pasa nada… ni siquiera se de qué me estás hablando –

Te vi en clase –

Yo también – Esa si que es una novedad

No, me refiero a que vi como mirabas a Sharpay – Me detengo tratando de no parecer demasiado evidente pero creo que mi sonrojo me está delatando

Y… ¿Qué hay con eso? – Ella vuelve a sonreír y juro que no la entiendo

Te gusta Sharpay – Tapo su boca rápidamente

¡Cállate! ¿Quieres que todo el mundo se entere? –

Así que estoy en lo correcto – Me mira fijamente

No me digas que estás molesta – Eso si que sería extremadamente descarado de su parte

¡No! Talvez un poco sorprendida, pero me parece bien que estés… tú sabes, siguiendo adelante –

Más bien retrocediendo, Sharpay tiene novio – Vuelvo a caminar y ella me sigue

¿De verdad? ¿Quién? –

Jesse… ¿No lo habías notado? –

No… tenía otras cosas en la cabeza – Eso evidentemente ya lo sabía – Pero ¿Ellos están juntos hace mucho? –

Al parecer desde el verano –

¿Y qué vas a hacer? –

En realidad no sé… todo esto es muy extraño –

Sí, nunca pensé que Sharpay tendría ojos para otra persona que no fuera tú – La miro seriamente

Gracias por el comentario, eso es realmente muy alentador –

Lo siento, no quise decir eso - Llegamos a mi casillero y guardo mi cuaderno – Pero no puedes negar que es extraño –

No más extraño que estar hablando estas cosas precisamente contigo – Ella baja su mirada

Sé que todo está aún muy reciente, pero eso no significa que no podamos ser amigos –

No me mal entiendas, pero creo que ayer te dije que necesitaba un poco de tiempo. Te agradezco que te preocupes por mí, y de verdad espero que cuando todo se calme un poco podamos ser amigos, pero por el momento necesito que me des mi espacio… es lo único que te pido – Ella parece entender mi posición y asiente

No te preocupes Troy, te entiendo. Tan solo no olvides que puedes confiar en mí –

Lo tendré presente – Me sonríe

Nos vemos… y suerte con eso –

Gracias. Nos vemos – La veo alejarse y suspiro. Al menos Gabriella entendió mi situación y creo que me dejará en paz por un tiempo.

El resto del día pasó bastante rápido y llegó la hora de volver a casa. No he visto a Sharpay desde la mañana y aunque no quiera me siento desanimado, pensé que hoy iba a ser un mejor día y en lugar de eso tuve que presenciar a Jesse besando a Sharpay y simplemente no puedo quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza, se repite una y otra vez la misma escena.

¡Troy! – Me volteo y veo a Sharpay correr hacía mi

Hola –

¿Te ibas yendo? –

Sí –

¿Quieres que te lleve? – De inmediato veo alrededor de ella notando que ni Ryan ni Jesse están con ella

Claro – Ella toma mi brazo y comenzamos a caminar hasta su auto. Ambos subimos y Sharpay arranca el auto.

¿Cómo estuvo tu día? –

Un poco aburrido, ¿Y el tuyo? –

Estuvo bien, Jesse me mostró una de sus canciones y me dijo que la podíamos grabar juntos… fue tan tierno de su parte – Sentí un ligero malestar en el estómago al escuchar eso.

Lo quieres mucho ¿Cierto? – Mi voz se apagó un poco y ella me mira de una manera distinta, talvez mi cambio de semblante fue muy evidente.

Creo que sí. Nunca antes alguien me había tratado así… por primera vez creo que entiendo como te sentías con Gabriella – Su voz también suena distinta en este momento… algo le pasa.

¿De verdad? – Ella simplemente asiente y enciende la radio. El resto del camino ambos guardamos silencio, siento que Sharpay trata de ocultar algo, sus palabras no fueron del todo sinceras.

Ya llegamos – Nuevamente me sonríe y, a pesar de que trate de ocultar lo que sea que esté pasando, no puede engañarme.

Gracias por traerme –

De nada Troy – Me bajo del auto y antes de que ella se vaya me acerco hasta el lado del auto donde ella está.

¿Te puedo preguntar algo? –

Dime –

Lo que sientes por Jesse ¿Se parece a lo que sentías por mí? – El desconcierto en su rostro me da a entender que definitivamente esa era una pregunta que jamás se había esperado…

_**Notas de la Autora:**___¡Hola! Perdón por la tardanza, digamos que la historia se me estaba complicando un poco… pero no se preocupen, a pesar de que la inspiración me quiera abandonar no se lo permitiré xD. Gracias por los review y por favor no abandonen esta historia. De antemano muchas gracias por leer.

Muchos saludos!

**Sunshine-hh**


	8. ¿Resignación?

**Capítulo 8: ¿Resignación?**

¿Disculpa? – Luego de unos segundos de silencio finalmente Sharpay sale de su ensimismamiento.

Bueno, antes parecías tan… tan interesada en mí – No puedo negar que decir esto es realmente incómodo – Y ahora todo parece girar en torno a Jesse. No quiero que me malentiendas, pero simplemente me siento un poco extraño –

Es bastante incómodo quedar en segundo lugar – La seriedad del rostro de Sharpay me transmite los malos momentos por lo cuales yo la hice pasar. Bajo mi mirada, como desearía en este instante no haber hecho esa estúpida pregunta – Creo que lo mejor es que me vaya – Luego de un prolongado silencio, Sharpay me recuerda que aún estoy junto a ella haciendo el mayor ridículo de mi existencia.

Sí, te veo mañana –

Hasta mañana Troy – Veo a Sharpay irse y junto a ella se va todo mi buen ánimo.

Entro a mi habitación y me lanzo a mi cama completamente frustrado, los acontecimientos de hoy hacen que me sienta cada vez más distanciado de Sharpay.

Talvez ya es demasiado tarde para nosotros… Sharpay está feliz con Jesse y yo no soy la persona indicada para destruir su felicidad, ella no lo merece.

Creo que iré a jugar un poco de baloncesto para despejar mi mente, debo aunque sea un momento dejar de pensar en esto.

Luego de unos tiros ya me siento un poco más calmado, se podría decir que esta es mi mejor terapia. Veo a mi papá acercarse y le sonrío.

¿Practicando? – Le lanzo el balón

No, simplemente trataba de relajarme – Lo veo lanzar y anotar; inmediatamente voy por el balón.

¿Y porqué tan tenso? – Miro el balón evitando la mirada de mi papá, no estoy seguro si quiero que se entere de lo que me está pasando.

Ehh… tengo una especie de problema – Se acerca a mí y finalmente lo observo

Cuéntame, talvez te pueda ayudar –

Bueno… es sobre una chica – él alza sus cejas sorprendido, talvez no se esperaba que superara tan rápido lo de Gabriella.

¿Cuál es el problema con ella? –

Me gusta, y no habría inconvenientes con eso si ella no tuviera novio –

Oh… no es el escenario más perfecto –

Lo sé – Lanzo el balón y siento la mirada de mi papá sobre mí.

Pero al menos ¿Ella sabe lo que tú sientes? – Niego con mi cabeza – Talvez si ella lo supiera las cosas serían distintas – Francamente aún no había pensado en decirle a Sharpay lo que me está pasando, talvez la sola idea de confesarle lo que siento es demasiado aterradora.

No lo sé, talvez solo arruine nuestra amistad – Si es que ya no lo está.

Eso no lo sabrás hasta que le digas la verdad – Papá coge el balón y vuelve a encestar.

¿Crees que debo arriesgarme? –

Es preferible arrepentirse de lo que te atreviste a hacer antes de arrepentirse de lo que _no_ te atreviste a hacer – Asiento y mi papá sonríe.

Gracias papá, necesitaba que alguien me aconsejara –

De nada hijo, siempre es un agrado ayudarte – Le sonrío a mi papá y creo que lo que me acaba de decir me ayudó bastante. No me puedo dar por vencido tan fácilmente, nunca lo he hecho antes y sé que lo que siento por Sharpay es algo por lo que vale la pena seguir.

¿Jugamos? – Mi papá asiente y comenzamos a jugar.

----------------------

Luego de derrotar a mi padre, bañarme y vestirme, salgo de mi casa con una dirección fija en mente. Me subo a la vieja camioneta y comienzo mi viaje hasta la casa de Sharpay, no dejaré que mis tontos miedos me detengan, hoy Sharpay me escuchara lo quiera o no.

Finalmente llego a la mansión de los Evans y siento que me acabo de quedar paralizado, eso no estaba dentro del plan. Creo que mis piernas se acaban de convertir en gelatina y la temperatura de este lugar debe estar alrededor de los 100ºC.

Ya estoy aquí, no me acobardaré precisamente ahora.

Yo puedo hacerlo… yo puedo – Bajo de la camioneta y me acerco a la gran reja que me separa de la Mansión Evans. Veo un intercomunicador y presiono el botón.

Buenas tardes – La masculina voz me saluda

Buenas tardes –

¿En qué puedo ayudarlo? –

Busco a Sharpay –

¿Ella lo está esperando? –

No –

De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es su nombre? –

Troy Bolton –

Espere un momento señor Bolton –

De acuerdo – Me cruzo de brazos mientras espero que me dejen pasar. Vaya, la casa de Sharpay es realmente sorprendente… me imagino que debe ser aún más impactante por dentro.

¿Señor Boltón? –

¿Sí? –

La señorita Sharpay dice que la espere en la recepción –

Gracias –

De nada – El portón se abre y me abro paso hacía el interior de la residencia. Mis nervios van en aumento y finalmente estoy frente a la puerta principal, inmediatamente se abre la puerta y un hombre me recibe.

La señorita Evans baja enseguida –

Gracias – Ingreso al despampanante hogar de Sharpay y no puedo evitar quedar impactado con lo hermoso del lugar, simplemente impresionante. Luego de unos minutos observando los alrededores, veo a Sharpay descender por la enorme escalera que lleva al segundo piso. Recuerdo el ridículo que hice hace tan solo unas horas y me siento incómodo nuevamente.

Hola Troy –

Hola Sharpay – Puedo notar que ella está tan; o más incómoda que yo.

Me sorprende que hayas venido –

Sí, tenía que hablar algo contigo… si es que no estás muy ocupada – Creo que primero debí preguntar si Jesse estaba aquí.

No, solo estaba escuchando música –

Ah, que bien –

Sí… si quieres vamos al jardín –

Está bien – Ella comienza a caminar y yo la sigo; cada vez siento que el momento se acerca más y más, no puedo huir de esto por siempre… debo hacerlo.

Una vez en el jardín veo la enorme piscina y no me dejo de sorprender, este lugar es genial. Sharpay avanza hasta unas sillas que están cerca de la piscina y se sienta en una de ellas, yo la imito y quedamos frente a frente. La oigo suspirar y la miro fijamente.

Sharpay… -

Disculpa Troy, no quise irme de ese modo… no debí hacerlo – La veo realmente apenada y me doy cuenta de que esto le afecta tanto como a mí.

No te preocupes, la verdad es que yo no debí haberte hecho esa pregunta –

No, somos amigos y puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras… yo me alteré y tú no tienes la culpa de ello –

Te equivocas, si tengo la culpa –

¿De qué hablas? – Me mira extrañada.

Yo te debo una disculpa Sharpay, una gran disculpa a decir verdad –

No sé a qué te refieres –

Durante mucho tiempo me comporté mal contigo y sé que te hice sentir mal y que probablemente herí tus sentimientos. La verdad es que nunca lo hice a propósito, pero de todos modos tú no mereces que te haya tratado así, conciente o inconcientemente. Por eso me siento tan feliz de que a pesar de todo sigas estando a mi lado y que por sobretodos las cosas sé que puedo contar contigo –

Troy… no era necesario que te disculparas –

Sí, si lo era. Es lo mínimo que podía decirte – Ella me sonríe y siento mi corazón arremeter con fuerza contra mi pecho, y aumenta aún más cuando siento que me abraza.

Gracias por eso Troy, es muy lindo de tu parte – La escucho en mi oído y nuevamente siento miedo, ¿De verdad quiero arriesgar esto que tengo con ella ahora? ¿Y si el cariño que siente por mí solo es amistoso? ¿Y si simplemente dejo de hacerme tantas preguntas?

En un acto de valentía me separo levemente de Sharpay y tomo su rostro con ambas manos, siento que voy a romper toda barrera que este entre nosotros en este preciso instante, veo sus ojos y confirmo que ella siente el mismo miedo que yo, talvez lo que voy a hacer cree para mí y ella un nuevo camino qué seguir ó talvez solo arruine todo lo que he construido con Sharpay en este corto tiempo. Lo único que sé es que nadie podrá arrebatarme este momento en mis recuerdos… siempre recordaré el sabor de sus labios. Me acerco lentamente hasta sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos y…

_**Notas de la Autora:**___¡Hola! Nuevamente pido disculpas por mi excesiva tardanza y también por lo corto del capítulo, pero bueno andaba de vacaciones y perdí un poco el hilo de la historia. No me odien por dejarlo ahí xD… esto se está poniendo cada vez más interesante. Muchas gracias a la gente que sigue leyendo este fic, ustedes son mi inspiración.

Muchos besos y saludos!

**Sunshine-hh**


	9. El Plan De Gabriella

**Capítulo 9: El plan de Gabriella.**

Me acerco lentamente hasta sentir su respiración mezclarse con la mía, comienzo a cerrar mis ojos y cuando se suponía que iba a sentir mis labios contra los de Sharpay me doy cuenta de que ella se ha levantado y habla por su celular. No sé en qué preciso momento sonó el celular, pero definitivamente no podría ser un peor momento.

Tratando de recuperar un poco de dignidad me levanto y la veo. ¿Esto significara algo? Talvez todo esto está mal, talvez simplemente no debe ocurrir nada entre Sharpay y yo. Bajo la vista, al parecer esta situación me esta sobrepasando de a poco. Creo que debo tomar una decisión y lo debo hacer cuanto antes.

¿Troy? – Escucho su débil voz y ni siquiera me atrevo a mirarla.

Dime –

Era Jesse – Fantástico, sin duda es la persona más oportuna que conozco – Dijo que vendría por mi en un rato más –

Está bien, será mejor que me vaya – Comienzo a voltearme y siento que ella se acerca a mí.

Espera – Vuelvo a verla – Sobre lo que pasó… -

No te preocupes, no tenemos que hablar de ello – Ella parece confundida, ¿Será que quiere hablar de esto?

¿Estás seguro? –

Creo que sí, tu novio viene en camino y no creo que quieras que me encuentre aquí, no quiero ocasionarte otro problema – Le sonrío tratando de mostrarle que todo esta bien, pero evidentemente no lo esta.

Supongo que nos vemos mañana entonces –

Supongo –

Nos vemos Troy –

Adiós Sharpay – Finalmente me voy y aunque sé que nos despedimos como siempre, no puedo evitar sentir como si en cada ocasión me estuviera alejando más y más de Sharpay. Creo que de un modo u otro siempre ha existido un obstáculo entre nosotros, antes era mi relación con Gabriella y ahora es su relación con Jesse. Al menos antes tenía la certeza de que sus sentimientos por mí eran fuertes, pero ahora simplemente tengo la esperanza de que ella siga sintiendo algo por mí.

- Al siguiente día -

Ayer, después de todo lo ocurrido con Sharpay, medité mucho sobre lo que me está ocurriendo. Creo que he pensado en esto demasiado, la verdad es que no deseo destruir la felicidad de Sharpay por algo que simplemente puede ser un capricho de mi parte, es decir… ¿Realmente estoy enamorado de Sharpay? ¿Ella podría estar enamorada de mi? No lo sé y talvez solo estoy completamente confundido. Hoy trataré de comportarme normal con Sharpay, a pesar de todo quiero seguir siendo su amigo; así que debo hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para que ella sepa que puede contar conmigo.

Comienzo a acercarme a la escuela y veo a Gabriella caminar hacía mi, le sonrío y ella me corresponde.

Hola Troy –

Hola –

¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, ¿Y tú? –

Muy bien – Asiento y vuelvo mi vista al camino hacía la escuela.

Y… ¿Cómo van las cosas con "ya sabes quien"? – De todos los temas posibles tenía que sacar este.

Igual que siempre, creo – La veo fruncir el rostro - ¿Por qué preguntas? –

No lo sé, simplemente querías saber –

Es algo extraño que te interese tanto lo que pase entre Sharpay y yo – Eso era algo que quería decirle desde el principio.

No lo es – Niega con su cabeza y yo asiento – Tan solo me preocupo por ti – Me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar sonreír también.

Gracias, pero no debes preocuparte por eso… creo que no va a funcionar –

¿De verdad? – Asiento nuevamente – Pero ni siquiera lo has intentado –

No puedo hacerlo, ella esta con otra persona –

No has pensado que esta con él por otra razón –

¿De qué hablas? – Ella suspira cansinamente.

Talvez, solo talvez Sharpay quiere sacarte celos con Jesse. ¿De verdad crees que se olvidaría de ti tan fácilmente? – Eso definitivamente no me lo esperaba, ¿Sharpay sacándome celos con Jesse? ¿Cómo eso podría estar ocurriendo?

No creo que Sharpay hiciera algo así –

Por favor Troy, ¿No has notado como te mira? – La miro fijamente y comienzo a recordar todos los momentos en que Sharpay ha demostrado un comportamiento extraño conmigo, pero lo que más recuerdo es el momento de ayer cuando casi nos besamos.

¿Tú crees que ella…? –

Claro que sí –

¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de esto? Es decir, Sharpay realmente se ve feliz con Jesse –

No lo sé Troy, yo simplemente te digo lo que veo y pienso. Pero si no estás seguro, siempre existen formas de confirmar nuestra pequeña teoría – Ella sonríe y comprendo que Gabriella esta urdiendo alguna clase de plan en su mente.

¿Estás ofreciéndote a ayudarme? –

Por supuesto, somos amigos ¿No? – Asiento

Claro, como olvidarlo – Seguimos caminando y escucho atentamente las palabras de la que alguna vez fue mi novia. Al parecer tenía bastante pensado todo esto, no creo que simplemente se le haya ocurrido de un momento a otro. Luego de escuchar todo lo que tenía para decir me tomo un instante para procesar todo lo que acabo de escuchar – Vaya –

¿Qué? –

Realmente quieres que este con Sharpay – Ella se ríe ante mi perplejidad.

No es por Sharpay, es por ti. Sé que ella te importa y quiero ayudarte, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti –

Gracias –

No te preocupes, simplemente has que esto funcione –

Trataré, espero que funcione –

Tú podrás, ya lo verás – Ambos sonreímos y creo que puedo hacer esto bien. Definitivamente esto recién comienza. –

--- Cambio de Perspectiva: **Sharpay** ---

Otro día de escuela. Cada día se me hace más complicado volver al lugar donde siempre me había sentido más a gusto. Y lo peor es que ni siquiera sé porqué me ocurre esto… bueno… ¿A quién engaño? Se perfectamente porqué me siento así, todo es culpa de Troy y sus extrañas actitudes conmigo. Esto es horrible, es decir, finalmente me encuentro en una relación con una persona que verdaderamente me quiere y se preocupa por mí, se supone que debería estar bien y dejar de pensar en el pasado, ese pasado que me dolió tanto y que me es inevitable olvidar. Jesse no merece esto, no merece que no pueda sacar de mi mente a Troy, esto es completamente injusto para él. Y aunque sé que todo esto esta mal… no lo puedo evitar, es como si finalmente Troy se fijara realmente en mí, es como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que siempre he estado ahí… precisamente ahora, precisamente cuando todo iba bien.

¿Sharpay? – Veo a Ryan en frente mío - ¿Estás bien? –

Sí… ¿Qué pasa? – Me hago la desentendida.

No sé, de pronto te noté ausente. ¿Ocurre algo? –

No, nada. Simplemente pensaba en cosas – Le sonrío para que no se preocupe.

¿Estás segura? Por que si quieres podemos conversar y… -

De verdad Ryan, estoy bien – Lo detengo y tomo su brazo – Será mejor que nos vayamos, no quiero que lleguemos tarde a clases – Ryan asiente, pero sé que no quedo muy convencido con mi explicación.

Durante el trayecto a la escuela sigo pensando en todo lo ocurrido, especialmente lo que ocurrió ayer. Si no hubiera sonado el celular yo… ¿Lo hubiera besado? ¿De verdad podría hacerlo eso a Jesse? No lo sé y eso es lo que más me molesta, no quiero salir herida con esto pero tampoco quiero herir a nadie, en especial a Jesse.

Llegamos a la escuela y Ryan me dice que va a ver un asunto del equipo de béisbol, lo veo irse y comienzo a caminar; a lo lejos distingo a Troy conversando amenamente con Gabriella. No puedo evitar molestarme, ni siquiera sé porqué, ellos ya no están juntos y estoy completamente segura de que Gabriella esta feliz con Chad, pero de todos modos… no lo sé, talvez es la costumbre. Simplemente paso de largo y entro a la escuela, no dejaré que Troy logre desmoronarme, se perfectamente como manejar mis emociones y esta vez no será la excepción.

Voy hasta mi casillero y mientras lo abro suspiro profundamente. Como quisiera estar más segura de lo que siento, por lo menos antes estaba completamente segura de que la única persona por la que sentía algo era Troy, pero en este momento me siento dividida entre lo que tengo con Jesse y lo que aún me provoca Troy. Es casi como estar estancada entre Troy y Jesse, con dramas como este en la vida real ni siquiera necesito la obra para sentirme estresada.

Cierro mi casillero y veo que a mi derecha se acerca Jesse caminando, le sonrío a lo lejos y cuando me dispongo a caminar hacía él veo que su cara muestra una clara mueca de molestia, giro mi cabeza a la derecha y veo a Troy caminando hacía mi. Vuelvo mi atención al frente y trato de calmarme. ¿Será que de verdad estoy en el medio de Troy y Jesse?

_**Notas de la Autora:**___¡Hola! Las disculpas por la tardanza ya están demasiado usadas, así que simplemente apelaré a su comprensión. Bueno este capítulo me gusta bastante, como acaban de leer incluí la perspectiva de Sharpay para facilitar el entendimiento de la historia, además se me hace muy entretenida la situación de nuestra rubia amiga. Ya desearía yo lidiar con un problema como el de ella xD. Solo queda decir que se preparen para lo que viene, estoy de acuerdo con Troy: esto recién comienza.

Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo esto y espero que me puedan dejar un review para saber si les gusta el rumbo que esta tomando la historia, recuerden que ustedes también son parte de esta historia y su opinión es muy importante.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchos besos y saludos!

**Sunshine-hh**


	10. Contra la Pared

**Recordatorio: **Este capítulo sigue con la perspectiva de Sharpay, ella es la narradora. Ahora pueden comenzar a leer. (xD)

**Capítulo 10: Contra la pared**

_Cierro mi casillero y veo que a mi derecha se acerca Jesse caminando, le sonrío a lo lejos y cuando me dispongo a caminar hacía él veo que su cara muestra una clara mueca de molestia, giro mi cabeza a la derecha y veo a Troy caminando hacía mi. Vuelvo mi atención al frente y trato de calmarme. ¿Será que de verdad estoy en el medio de Troy y Jesse? _

Casi sin notarlo me quedo paralizada y Jesse llega hasta a mí.

Hola Shar – Se acerca y me besa, le correspondo pero quisiera dejar de pensar que Troy está a tan solo unos metros de mí.

Hola – Le sonrío a mi novio y finalmente noto que Troy no esta alrededor, restándole importancia al asunto, tomo la mano que Jesse me ofrece y caminamos juntos hasta el salón de clases.

--

Como es usual la clase fue aburrida y sin sentido, que no daría yo por solo tener clases de actuación, canto y baile. Pero bueno, solo me queda este año para dejar de vivir la tortura escolar que la secundaria significa.

¿Te veo en el almuerzo? – Jesse aprieta mi mano y recuerdo que ahora le toca una clase distinta a la mía.

Claro – Me besa suavemente y lo veo alejarse.

Camino hasta mi otra clase y veo a Troy entrar primero. Debería ya dejar de fijarme tanto en Troy, pero ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando esta por todos lados? Niego con mi cabeza y entro a clases, casi instintivamente me siento lo más alejada de Troy. Creo que esto es lo mejor, talvez debería separarme un poco de él, no necesito tener el fantasma de Troy rondando en mi cabeza todo el tiempo, ahora estoy con Jesse y eso es todo en lo que voy a enfocar.

El profesor comienza su clase y ya siento deseos de huir de este lugar, al parecer hoy todo el mundo se puso de acuerdo para aburrirme, todos menos Jesse por supuesto. Jamás me podría aburrir con él. Entonces ¿Por qué paso tanto tiempo _pensando_ en Troy?

Disimuladamente lo busco entre mis compañeros, lo veo y noto su seriedad. Por un momento creo que esta muy concentrado en lo que sea que el profesor este diciendo, pero no es eso, ni siquiera esta observando al frente. Parece preocupado ¿Le habrá pasado algo? Rápidamente vuelvo mi cabeza al frente, como desearía dejar de preocuparme por él… ¡Estúpidas clases! Talvez si fueran un poco más interesantes podría prestar atención y dejar de pensar en otras cosas.

¿Qué será lo que piensa? Puede que haya tenido un problema en su casa, o talvez una mala calificación o… o talvez este pensando en lo que casi pasó ayer en mi casa. Casi sin quererlo vuelvo a mirarlo y al mismo tiempo el también me mira. Le mantengo la mirada, él sigue serio y yo también, pero de pronto me sonríe y veo la calidez de su mirada. También le sonrío, aunque quisiera evitarlo, no puedo. Finalmente dejo de mirarlo y trato de concentrarme en esta clase, al menos debo intentarlo.

--

Salgo lo más rápido posible del salón, debo encontrarme con Jesse y bueno, también estoy de cierto modo huyendo de Troy. Dejar de pensar en él es mucho más fácil cuando no estoy cerca de él… o al menos es más posible de ese modo.

¡Sharpay! – No lo escuché, tan solo sigue caminando - ¡Sharpay! – Me alcanza sin dificultad, ¿Qué más podía esperar? No puedo huir de alguien que se dedica todo el tiempo a correr endemoniadamente tras un balón.

¡Troy! No te había escuchado – Sí, como no.

No importa… ¿Cómo estás? –

Bien, ¿Tú? –

Bien, supongo… - Pasa su mano despreocupadamente por su cabello.

¿Supones? –

Sí, es que… me pasa algo que me tiene un poco… un poco angustiado – Me mira fijamente y creo saber a qué se refiere - ¿Entiendes? –

No realmente – Me cruzo de brazos - ¿Podrías ser más específico? – Por favor que no sea lo que creo que es, no sé si estoy lista para discutir esto.

Ayer… - ¡No! – Tenemos que hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer –

Ayer no pasó nada Troy – Me mira seriamente.

¿De verdad? –

Ayer simplemente hablamos, eso no es algo que debamos discutir, ¿No crees? – Alzo una ceja y le resto importancia al asunto, debo hacerlo.

Pensé que… -

No, Troy, no me expliques nada… no es necesario – Lo miro dándole a entender que no quiero escuchar lo que me quiere decir, este no es el momento para esto, esto es precisamente lo que no necesito.

De acuerdo, no te explicaré nada –

Bien – Ambos asentimos – Creo que debo… - Toma mi mano y me arrastra aceleradamente hasta el salón vacío más cercano - ¿Qué haces? –

No pienso explicártelo – Antes de poder refutar, siento mi espalda chocar contra la pared y las manos de Troy en mi rostro, sus labios conocen los míos en un rápido movimiento de él. Siento que mi alrededor comienza a girar y una agradable sensación recorre todo mi cuerpo, el palpitar de mi corazón se acelera como nunca mientras coloco mis manos en el cuello de Troy.

Lentamente abro mis ojos y lo veo separarse de mí, una leve sonrisa cubre su rostro y nos observamos fijamente.

Troy – Pone uno de sus dedos en mi boca.

Ya lo dijiste, no hay nada que explicar – Me besa ligeramente en los labios y sin decir nada más sale del salón.

¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! ¿Realmente Troy acaba de besarme y simplemente se fue sin decir nada? ¡Esto es inaceptable! ¿Quién se cree que es? Esto no se va a quedar así, necesito explicaciones y las necesito ahora.

Salgo del salón con un solo objetivo en mi mente: Encontrar a Troy Bolton, de pronto siento que alguien toma mi mano.

¡Será mejor que… - Toda mi ira se dirigió al que creí era Troy, pero nuevamente me equivoqué.

¿Sharpay, estás bien? – Jesse me mira con el ceño fruncido y una clara expresión de confusión.

Eh… sí, claro. Yo pensé que eras otra persona –

¿Estabas discutiendo con alguien? – No, simplemente Troy me acaba de besar y se fue sin decir absolutamente nada, nada qué preocuparse. Trato de tranquilizarme, Jesse no puede notar lo que acaba de pasar.

No, o sea sí, pero no importa. ¿Querías decirme algo? –

Íbamos a almorzar, ¿Recuerdas? –

Claro – Sonrío – Ya iba por ti – Miento descaradamente y lo sé, pero ¿Qué más puedo hacer?

Pareces agitada, ¿Estás segura que estás bien? –

Absolutamente, solo me sorprendiste y ya se me va a pasar –

De acuerdo – Me mira no muy convencido y toma mi mano - ¿Vamos? – Asiento y simplemente camino, debo tratar de concentrarme y no delatarme. ¿Cómo podría hacerle algo así a Jesse? No puedo permitir que Troy haga esto, ni mucho menos puedo permitirme corresponderle, ¿Qué me sucede? Se suponía que debía tratar de alejarme y hago todo lo contrario. Esto es terrible, debo encontrar a Troy, decirle que lo que acaba de pasar fue un gigantesco error y dejarlo en el pasado. Definitivamente debemos dejarlo en el pasado porque no puede pasar nada entre nosotros, es decir, yo estoy con Jesse y lo quiero a él, no a Troy.

¿Sharpay? –

¿Qué? – Veo que Jesse me mira preocupado.

Te estaba hablando –

Oh, lo siento… ¿Qué decías? – Me toma por los hombros y me mira fijamente, sabe que algo pasa, lo sabe y debe estar enfadado. ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Algo te ocurre Sharpay, ¿Por qué simplemente no lo dices? – Porque no puedo.

De verdad no me pasa nada, Jesse –

Entonces ¿Por qué estás tan alterada? –

No es nada, simplemente la clase estuvo un poco estresante y luego discutí con uno de mis compañeros, pero solo es eso. Creo que aún sigo nerviosa por la discusión –

¿Y por qué discutieron? – ¡Dios!, Más mentiras.

Diferencia de opiniones, pero no quiero hablar de eso, mejor vamos a nuestra mesa y me cuentas como estuvo tu clase mientras almorzamos – Le sonrío y él finalmente accede.

De acuerdo – Caminamos juntos hasta la mesa dónde siempre almorzamos – La verdad es que mi clase fue completamente normal, no hay nada interesante qué contar –

Ah, ya veo –

En vez de hablar de las clases, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo para hacer algo hoy – Veo a Troy pasar cerca de mi mesa y me sonríe ampliamente, casi provocándome - ¿Puedes? – Vuelvo mi atención a Jesse.

Hoy tengo que acompañar a mi mamá a hacer unas compras, pero podríamos dejarlo para otro día –

Claro – Asiente y yo saco mi celular.

Voy a llamar a Ryan, ya se ha demorado mucho – Jesse asiente y yo me alejo un poco de la mesa.

Busco el número de mi hermano y lo marco.

_Ya voy para allá Shar_ – Escucho la voz de mi hermano.

Necesito hablar contigo Ryan –

_¿Qué pasa?_ Suenas muy seria –

No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar –

_¿Problemas con Jesse?_ –

No, problemas con Troy –

_¿Qué pasó?_ –

Prefiero que no lo hablemos por teléfono –

_Ya estoy llegando a la cafetería_ –

Tampoco aquí –

_¿Tan serio es?_ –

Sí, y Jesse no puede oírnos, así que espérame fuera de la cafetería –

_De acuerdo_ – Corto y me vuelvo a acercar a la mesa en que Jesse espera.

Ryan tuvo un problema personal y necesita que vaya a verlo, ¿Te molestaría si te dejo solo por un momento? –

Claro que no, ¿Ryan está bien? –

Sí, es algo tonto en realidad, volveré de inmediato –

Está bien – Le sonrío y camino rápidamente hasta fuera de la cafetería. Veo a mi hermano esperándome, sin decirle nada lo tomo por el brazo y lo llevo hasta la sala de música.

¿Qué pasa Sharpay? – Ryan me mira seriamente esperando una explicación.

Troy me besó –

¡¿Qué?!...

_**Notas de la Autora:**___Al fin llegamos a un poco de acción Troypay, espero que les guste y me lo hagan saber. La verdad es que ando muy apurada así que me ahorraré un poco los comentarios. Como siempre, disculpas por la tardanza.

¡Gracias por leer! ¡Muchos besos y saludos!

**Sunshine-hh**


End file.
